1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear motion guide apparatus, and more particularly to a linear motion guide apparatus including a detecting device designed and arranged to be easily and readily attached to the linear motion guide apparatus without changing the configuration and the arrangement of the linear motion guide apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical linear motion guide devices comprise a slider or slide block slidably attached onto a guide rail, and normally, a ball bearing device disposed between the slider and the guide rail for facilitating the sliding movement between the slider and the guide rail and for allowing the slider and the guide rail to be smoothly moved relative to each other.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,333,628 to Yeh et al. discloses one of the typical linear motion rolling guide units also comprising a slider or slide block slidably attached onto a guide rail, a magnetic tape attached onto the guide rail, and a magnetic detection device or sensor attached to the slide block for acting with the magnetic tape of the guide rail and for detecting the relative distance between the slide block and the guide rail.
In the typical linear motion rolling guide units, a specially designed end cap is required to be designed and provided for receiving a magnetic induction element therein and for being secured to the slide block and sandwiched between the slide block and a wiper.
However, in different typical linear motion rolling guide units, when the arrangements and/or the sizes or the distances between the slide blocks and the guide rails are different from each other, the magnetic detection device or sensor may no longer be attached to the slide block and another magnetic detection device or sensor should be designed and provided for securing to the slide blocks that include different arrangements and/or the sizes or the distances between the slide blocks and the guide rails.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional linear motion guide devices.